Double Duo
by silver rosebud
Summary: Ash has a twin sister, and he doesn't even know!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no matter how many games I will own, I don't own the series. But the idea is (probably) mine! :D

Christina's Point of View (or POV)

"Duchess Christina! Duchess Christina!" my servant maid shouted. I turned around to see her standing at my door, out of breath from running to my room.

"The Emperor and the Empress want to see you about something urgent." She panted. I plastered a fake smile on my face as I was lead to their room. I didn't hate my 'mother and father'. I just didn't like the fact that they kept saying I was their daughter. Everyone said I was an uncanny resemblance of them, but it was obvious to me that I was not. They both had light blond hair and bright blue eyes, while I had ebony black hair and dark brown eyes. The only reason no one ever noticed? A lot of hair dye and some blue contact lenses. When I finally got to the room, they asked the question before I could even say hello.

"How would you like to host this year's Unova Pokémon tournament!" my 'mother' said with great enthusiasm. What was I, stupid? Of course I would like to! I vigorously nod yes and make my 'mother' the Empress smile. The tournament was only three days away, so I had to choose a dress, a hairstyle, and I have to choose a good team. What most people do not know is that the winner also gets to fight the host of the Unova League. I couldn't wait!

**Ok so may I continue this? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here I am!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER?**

Christina's POV

I looked over my attire for today. A light baby blue gown with a blue rose (link here: .) some blue high heels and a blue flower hair clip. When I decided to bring my Eevee out with me (1), some servant girls came to me and styled my hair for three hours. THREE HOURS! I usually only take ten minutes, but this WAS a formal event… for me. When we were finally done I went outside and got in my limo. I watched Unova's beautiful scenery pass by us as we headed to the Champion Palace, where the Unova League was held every year. As I got out of the limo I immediately rushed over to my temporary suite to change into my dress. The event started in 2 ½ hours! So, of course, I had to get unpacked and settle in before then.

Later…

I looked on at the crowd. Thousands of people cheering for their friends and family. I raise my hands, hoping everyone would calm down. The cheering died immediately before I gave my speech, signaling the beginning of the Unova League. As I sit in my throne I turned to the screen showing all of the trainers. There must have been hundreds, but one boy caught my eye. I squinted to see the name.

Ash Ketchum

**Have anyone of you guys seen Lucario and the mystery of Mew? Well it's like that queens Mime Jr.**

**Ok this would have been longer but I cut my finger and now I have trouble typing, so no bashing me for a short chapter please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back!**

**Disclaimer: no. if I did, ash would win more than just ONE FRICKIN LEAGUE! And I'm not counting the battle frontier.**

Ash's POV  
>"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air after my first opponents last pokémon fell down. I felt on top of the world!<p>

We only had one battle per day, so I decided to walk around with iris and Cilan.

"Great job today Ash! It was a recipe for victory." Cilan commented.

I started to run, for reasons I don't know of. I was turning a corner when I slammed into something.

Or someone.

"Oww…" I heard a voice say to me. I looked to see a girl about my age, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt and light blue jeans with sneakers.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Colliding with a girl was just embarrassing!

"Running into girls Ash? Such a kid" Iris said in the way I hated.

"I-it's cool." The girl stuttered. "You're Ash Ketchum right?" she asked me

"Yes he is" Iris said.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Christina" the girl, Christina, said.

"That is weird; the Grand Duchess of Unova has the exact same name!" Cilan said. Christina got flustered and looked at her shoes

"No way! You are the Duchess?" Iris screeched while Christina meekly nodded

"But please don't give me the 'royalty treatment', I get it enough. I was lucky to even travel outside Unova for so long without an escort."

"Have any pokémon?" I asked. Dumb question, she would have to have one to go on a journey.

"Loads, but I only have one with me right now, and it is still very young." Christina said, and then tossed a poke ball into the air. An Eevee popped out and landed gracefully on its feet.

"So cute!" Iris squealed and ran towards the poor pokémon. The Eevee jumped back in time, saving itself from Iris.

"Well I have to go now, royal duties!" Christina said before running off.

Something about her is familiar…


End file.
